


Collection Of OC One Shots

by SongBirb12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Astra is a mom, Crystal has PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tears, Tears Are Shed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBirb12/pseuds/SongBirb12
Summary: I have a tendency of writing these elaborate stories where my characters interact. the ones that don't become comics will be put here in their story form, considering how much I do this.





	Collection Of OC One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Crystal Is a demon who enjoys the surface more than the underworld. shes an aggressive, violent character who has only two pacifiers. Astra is the creator of all my interconnected universes. Her eyes normally closed unless she needs to give a prediction, and later in the story, she sews her sockets closed. She was born with empty sockets.

Crystal landed with a soft sigh, her wings closing and vanishing into her back. Astra flows into existence next to her, confused at the landscape. All around the two is a beautiful field, wheatgrass growing wildly for miles around them in all directions as far as the eye can see. Astra looks to crystal, confused.  
“Why bring me here? Despite the years, surely you feel the pain scarred into the earth here. All of the angel's screams have soaked their way into the earth here, the plants are not truly alive, and the love in the air that permeates the earth is hollow here. You're alone.”  
Crystal nods in agreement, flopping into the grass and looking into the ocean of a cloudless sky. Her arms reach up, palms outstretched as if to catch the sky when it breaks. The two stay silent, eyes detached as they focus on different images. Astra has her hollow sockets turned to the horizon, looking to where blood was spilled so many years ago, scaring the earth and making the grain fade between its gold and brown hues. She feels her immortal soul fill with great unspeakable sorrow at the images. She runs a thin hand over the grass, reading their lifespan and drinking the air as if it were hers to manipulate.  
Crystal has her deep crimson eyes focused on the sky. A single cloud drifts overhead, the wispy image breaking the endless ocean for a mere moment as it floats away. Crystal imagines chasing it. She imagines opening her wings to touch the whisper of heaven, clutching it in her warm grey hands. She imagines molding it into the shape of her angel and dancing with him among the stars. The thought of a fond memory brings tears to her eyes. She sits up, getting Astra’s attention.  
“Yes… it's empty here… no soul, no love… no magic. There's no true life, and the plants that grow only do because of luck. Yes, the blood spilled here all those moons ago has scared this land beyond repair, and those who walk upon it will feel unwelcome and alone….” She then stands, looking Astra in the eyes. “That's why it's my favorite spot.”  
“I know your sorrow over him burdens you, but perhaps being alone in such a way could be unhealthy.” Astra offers, concern weaving its way into her usually monotonous voice.  
“I'm not alone. Not truly.” Crystal responds. She takes a breath, looking onto the field. “I have my memories of him. I have the ideas he’s left me with, and the plea on his dying breath. I have his warm wings mid-winter and his cold glare among the fiery battlefields that stole so many of my years. I see his smile in the frost among the grasses, watch his eyes in the clouds, and hear his words on the wind. To this end, I can't leave this place, not forever. I come back. I listen to his breath, stare into his eyes and keep his smile till the memories overtake me.”  
Astra looks to the grasses, and sure enough, the bitter autumn wind has left its frost on the grass, glittering like the smile that was lost. She then looks to the sky, the lone wisp of a cloud holding the tints of gold from the sun, reflecting the eyes whos last plea was for help. Finally, she listens to the whispers of the wind. For the first time since arrival, she feels not in control, but at its mercy as the wind tells stories of whispered secrets and broken promises, but none of it being said in hostility. Astra then turns to crystal, hollow sockets dampening with the tears of memories that threaten to fall.  
“When the memories overcome me, I scream” Crystal continues. “I curse his name. How dare he leave me alone? How dare he promise he would come back to me? How dare he let me see him die? I curse his broken promises and his pain, leaving me with nothing but broken memories again. I come here to yell, to cry, and to curse his memory. I do this because I know that bottling it up will cause me to explode, and I can't do it. Never again. This is my favorite spot because it allows me to release what I've been thinking, and hurt no one.”  
Astra returns her hollow gaze to the horizon, tears streaking down her face silently. They soon come more steadily before she breaks down. She screams, falling to her knees from the strain. She screams till all that's left is sobs, thinking of all the children that she loved, Angel and Daemon alike, lost to a senseless war. She cries to the hurt land, souls eternally trapped and those wrongly convicted. She cries to the melted frost and frozen plants, and to the flames that licked up the branches of the trees. She cries to all of natures injustices till there's nothing left to cry. She's shaking, the sun having set. Astra looks to the stars, and Crystal smiles.  
“You know…” she says gently, comforting the goddess with a soft hug. “He and I would watch the stars. He would count the stars in the sky while I counted his freckles… we could never seem to count them all. Sometimes, even though stars the stars look so distant, it's nice to know there's something out there. Without the stars, the night would be pretty glum, and without the night, the day would be unloved.”  
Astra smiled at the sentiment, then looks to the stars. “How many are up there?” she asks, leaning into Crystal.  
“Well,” Crystal responds with a soft smile. “Let's count them together”

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback, and ill be happy to add more between these characters. there very put together, and ill be adding more. I'm looking for an editor that I don't know personally so my work isn't judged biasedly. you can also find me on twitch, streaming me drawing my characters at https://www.twitch.tv/knight_of_light12 .


End file.
